


Letter from Australia

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione write to Harry from Australia.





	Letter from Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

    

            

Dear Harry; 

Just a few lines from “Down Under” to let you know that Hermione found her parents and restored their memories. A lot has happened since then. I’ll try to hit the high spots and fill you in on the rest when I see you.

Since I don’t have an owl here, I’m using the Muggle post office. Hermione put the stamps on as I wasn’t sure how many to use. She also reminded me that the Muggle postman can't deliver mail to Grimmauld Place, so I’m sending this in care of the Burrow. 

Before I forget, tell Dad that the portpass he had made for me at the Ministry worked fine. Nobody questioned it. Flying on a Muggle airplane was a lot more comfortable than taking a Portkey, although not as fast.

Naturally, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were bewildered to find themselves living in Australia. We couldn’t answer their questions fast enough. They understood less and less of what we told them, and I could tell they were getting upset. It was past midnight before we went to bed. Since there are only two bedrooms, I had to sleep on a sofa in the lounge.

They were nice to me at first, but that was before they learned Hermione shared a tent with us. I wish she’d left out that part, as now they’re giving me nasty looks. Mrs. Granger even asked when I’d be returning to England, like she wanted me to leave right away. Hermione jumped in and said we arrived together and we would leave together. It was mighty nice having my girl stick up for me. 

All hell broke loose the second day. The Grangers telephoned their relatives in England before Hermione and I were awake. It seems that Mr. Granger’s brother reported them missing last August. Their pictures were in the Muggle newspapers and the telly-thing. Mrs. Granger said she could never hold her head up in London again. 

They were stunned when Hermione told them she sold their dental practice. That led to questions about their house and what happened to all their mail. Hermione brought some of it along. Being raised by Muggles, I reckon you’ve heard of Veesa cards. Muggles use them instead of money. Hermione forgot to pay off the one belonging to her parents, and now they’re being sued. Mr. Granger says their credit is ruined and they’ll never be able to open another practice.

Hermione got sick the third day after we arrived. She ran a fever and couldn’t keep anything down. Neither of us thought to bring any potions with us, so her parents took her to a clinic. The Muggle doctor said she was dehydrated and gave her something called an eye-vee. She’s feeling much better now. Her parents have calmed down a bit.

We’ll be home in a few days. Hermione wants to write something, so I’ll sign off. 

 

__

P.S. Harry, if it’s all right, Ron and I would like to stay with you at Grimmauld Place. I will visit my parents every day and do what I can to help, but I don’t want to live at home. While I was sick, Ron moved into my bedroom so he could look after me. After I was well again, there didn’t seem to be a reason why he should return to sleeping on the sofa. What I’m trying to say is that we will only need one bedroom in your house. Love, Hermione 

__

 


End file.
